The Angel Espada
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Clara Thompson never thought when she died she would become an espada all she wanted was excitement and not to be a burden to anyone. But now with her new found powers she decided she was going to use it to have some fun
1. Wake Up

**A/N: Hello dear readers I just want to let you know that this will be an espada based oc and will take place with the anime. But anyway onwards to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach just my oc**

_ Chapter 1: Awakening_

_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one- Albert Einstein _

I died on New Year's Day, for me it was peaceful a bliss that surrounded me and made the transition easier for me to go. But for my family it was the hardest thing in their lives.

When I was born I had developed an illness that wouldn't let me live past my 18th birthday, the doctors said with treatment it could be slowed down and maybe terminated. My parents said yes and began the treatment. I always had a smile on my face and a kind spirit that helped anyone. When I turned eighteen the doctor said I would be okay and I and my parents were overjoyed. I was finally free, I wouldn't have to be a burden on them or anyone. I could do anything I wanted.

So for that year I was genuinely happy but that all ended on New Year's eve. They said that my illness made a return and was destroying my body causing me to lose control of my legs. I was rushed into the hospital and I was given two choices the first was to wait it out which would make all my bodily functions go down and have a painful death. The second choice they inject me with a drug to let me pass away peacefully, no pain, no sudden death I would know and I would leave this world on my own terms.

I chose the second option and told my family they were all sad but they were ok about it. I said my goodbyes and the said theirs and I went into the bed. When I was ready they brought the drug and injected it into my blood stream. People said that when you die your whole life flashes before your eyes in one minute and they were exactly right I seen all the people I made happy and I realized I caused no trouble in my life. It was a perfect end to the perfect life. But when I died I had no idea what would happen next.

When I woke back up I was in a desert, it was night and the moon was full. I was wearing white jeans, while combat boot heels a white leather jacket and a black shirt. There was also a sheathed sword with a black and white hilt. I started to walk towards a big white building until 4 monsters appeared before me

"Where am I how did I get here" I said

"That is none of our concern" the green eagle figure said

"All we want is power" the red shark like figure said

"And you are very powerful" the grey wolfish one said

"So we must kill you" the black Ram figure said

"NOW DIE" they said in unison

They all came at me and started their assault, I pulled out my sword and when one was about to hit me I disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind the red one.

"What the…" was all he said before I slashed his back and made him disappeared

"CEJIRO" the Black one yelled as he advanced toward me. He ran towards me with full force and tried to ram me with his horn, I dogged him and turning my sword in a full circle and took of his head and he faded away as well. The wolf got on all force and ran towards me, I jumped and for minute it seemed like I was floating but I shook of the though and landed on its back bring the down my sword to hit where his heart should be. The last one the green eagle was stood there, was he shocked or amused that I killed all of his people.

"You are very strong, strong enough to kill my group and make them wither. But you will not defeat me for I am Aquilius the Eagle and YOU WILL DIE." Aquilius said while opened his wings flew up into the sky and began his descent down. I knew I couldn't fly so I prepared myself for the worse until I heard a voice

"_**Hold up your pal and aim it at him and put all your energy to come outward from your hand"**_

I did what I said and while he came closer and closer an energy came from my hand a dark golden light came from my hand and turned the eagle into dust

"NOOOOOOO" he said while he was in the blast

When it was all over a man appeared before me. On the left was a man with silver hair and closed eyes with a Cheshire grin, the one on the right was a black man with dreads and a visor covering his eyes, while the one on the middle was a man with brown hair and an unnerving energy around him.

"You are not an arrancar yet you have killed four of my most powerful Vasto Lorde, who are you?" the man in the middle said

"My name is Clara Thompson and who might you be" I said when I drew my sword

My name is Souske Aizen and I want you to become one of my Espada" he said

"What is an Espada?" I said while sheathing the sword

"I have people who have done bad things to me and my Espada will help me claim justice" Aizen said

"You sound like the Devil playing his fiddle to corrupt people" I said

"Oh really?" he sounded amused

"Yes but I accept your offer" I said

"But why make a deal with the devil?" He asked

"Because even the devil has his reason" I said and took his hand we appeared before the white building

"Welcome to Las Noches my new Espada" he said

"It's…"

"It's what Clara?" Aizen asked

"It's completely devoid of color" I said as we continued to walk

"We will be heading into the meeting room if you follow me please and also my name is Gin a pleasure to meet you" the fox said

"Oh well hello what's your friend name?" I ask Gin

"He's Kaneme Tosen" He explained

We continued to walk in the long hallways until we end up coming in from of two gigantic white doors. When we entered I was in front of nine people in a table. While Aizen was in the center the one with blue hair spoke first

"Aizen who is this kid why is she here?" the man said obviously angered of my arrival

"I was about to get to that Grimmjow, my dear Espada we have a new member now meet Clara Thompson, Cero Espada and the aspect of Sinless.

That's when the giant man spoke "ARE YOU SERIOUS I AM THE ZERO ESPADA"

"If you wish to go up against then do it is that alright with you Clara" he asked me and they all looked towards me awaiting my answer ok let's do it. Everyone including me teleported or sonidoed out to the courtyard. I teleported while the big one came charging at me, I dogged while trying to figure out this guy's weakness. He uses brute strength and when I was in thought he punched me towards a wall and ended up pummeling me

"YOUR NOTHING YOU HEAR ME NOTHING IM THE STRONGEST YOU GOT THAT" he yelled and that's when something clicked in my head like a door unlocking in my mind that gave me the resolve to fight again. While the brute walked off I got up again and he turned around

"Your seriously up again I was being nice and sparing your life but now I just might have to kill you" He said while he came charging at me with all of his might and that's when I said it

"Survive everything, Equilibrio" and with that a golden light engulfed me. When I came out of the light. I was in new clothing my jacket turned into more of a winter style with fur on the hood my hair had changed into a platinum blonde and I had wings, Angel wings. Also my sword had changed as well. The sword itself changed into a sharp blade and the hilt had a dragon's head and its eyes were read.

"Oh so you have a resurrection, and you were just recently brought here but that doesn't change anything" he came back and attempted to hit me while I cut off his hand

"AAAAHHHHHH MY HAND" he yelled and I slashed him again and again the sword which name is Equilibrio was engulfed in a golden flame and with the final blow I pierced his stomach. I picked up his head while he was struggling to breath.

"I am the Cero Espada and if you ever try this again I will not hesitate to kill you alright" I said as I threw down his head and walked away. I looked at the Espada some were amused, some shocked, some grinning like a mad men, and some remaining emotionless. I then notice that on my shoulder a right shoulder a zero appeared. I think I'm going to like it here


	2. Fearlessness or Temperance

**A/N: Thank You Yoshisaki Asuka and Nigrum dente for supporting this story *hugs* Anyways onto the Story**

_Chapter 2: Fearlessness or Temperance_

It's been a week since I have arrived at Las Noches and claimed my seat as an Espada. After my fight with Yammy, Kaname showed me two my room

"What are you" he asks as we walk through the hallways

"I honestly don't know" I replied and it was the absolute truth

"Have you ever remember your life before you were here, or were you always this…?"

"What?" I ask him

"Fearless I never in all my life as a soul reaper seen anyone that strong except for Captain Yamamoto you truly are a sight to behold" he finishes and I'm confused was I really like that in my other life I was more scared but never fearless

"But I have one question I want to ask you Ms. Clara" he says as he stops in front of a door which I'm guessing is my room

"What is it Kaname?" I ask

"With your newfound life and power what will you do with it? People with your sort of power I needed in life but do not tend to be swayed to the wrong side young angel."

And with that he disappears what does he mean don't be swayed? Who else could be in this game? I dismiss the thought and enter my room, like the rest of this place it is only white and black but with a huge bed and balcony, I walk outside to see the lifeless landscape. When I walk back inside I look in the mirror. My hair has gotten brighter going from sandy blonde to platinum, my eyes color changed the irises are now a faint gold. After examining myself I see a note

_Meet Szayelaporro in the labs tomorrow Grimmjow will arrive in your room to escort you- Aizen_

"Well I should go to sleep now" I took of my clothes and slip on some shorts and a t-shirt and lay in the bed. I instantly fall asleep

**Next Day**

"CLARA WAKE UP" I instantly jump out of my bed and run to the door

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I never got the time you were going to be down here so.." I noticed he was getting red

"Grimmjow what's wrong?" I ask

"You don't have any clothes" He replies and I notice I'm still in my night clothes

"Sorry about that let me change" I said and shut the door. Holy shit he saw me night clothes glad I didn't wear anything to bed last night. I try to find my clothes but I see a new outfit in the closet. It's a white shirt with a white and black leather jacket, white skinny jeans and a pair of white combat boot heels. I decide to put that on for the day and went out the door

"Ready to go now?" he asks

"Yep lead the way blue" I replied and he starts to walk

"You know kid we should seriously fight one day it would be so cool" Grimmjow suggesting to fight

"Why me?" I ask

"You single handed took down Yammy without any effort when you went into resurrection and the look on your face was a look of determination, pride, innocence all wrapped in one" He says

"Well I love how you describe me during the fight" I say a little flustered what can I say he's hot and he's talking to me it's like a dream come true

"And I will take you up on your offer Grimmjow" I say and he stops in front of the door

"Here we are Szayel is in here don't let him do any sick shit too you or I'll kill him see ya" Grimmjow says and he disappears. I enter the door to see Szayel, Starrk, and Lilynette waiting for me.

"Ahh there you are now Clara I just want to get some of your blood and see your Spiritual Pressure?" he says as I he plunges a needle into me I don't even notice the prick I guess years of shots made me immune or something

"So why is Starrk and Lilynette here?" I ask

"Because if you're going to be with us I need to see how much you can do" Starrk says

"Plus I wanna see your resurrection Starrk didn't let me see it" Lilynette says

"Alright" I say and Szayel pushes a button and a door opens

"Go in there and activate your Resurrection and we will see how much Spiritual Pressure you give off" I give Szayel a nod and go in the door I unsheathe my sword and begin

"Sobrevive todo, Equilibrio" and with that the golden light engulfs me and I feel my wings come back

"Good, you can stop now Clara you're done" he says and I cut it off the wings retract and I leave the room. I wonder what my spiritual pressure is.

**In the Lab**

"This is incredible her soul pressure feels so ominous yet peaceful" the scientist says

"Yeah well you better tell Aizen you'll know he'll want a full report" Starrk says and both he and the child disappears

"Oh yes I will"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write my question for you is should Clara get together with Grimmjow or do you have someone else in mind? Anyways thanks for reading and remember to follow, favorite, and review –LastNephalem out**


	3. Fighting and Kissing

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you for the amount of love this story is getting. People reviewing, favorite, even followed the story thank you and I want you all to be acknowledging alexma and sain713 *hugs***

_Chapter 3: Fighting and Loving_

_Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor -Sholom Aleichem_

I was going to keep my promise to Grimmjow. As I was walking through the hallways I found him in the central hub sleeping

"Hey Grimmjow" I say

"What is it" he replies

"You know how you said that you wanted to fight me" I say sitting next to him

"Yeah?" he says getting up

"Well I'm here to take you up on your offer" I reply and he jumps all ready and excited but he regained his cool composure again

"Alright well let's go on the roof shall we" He puts his arm out in a linking position

"Alright then lead the way" I place my arm in and we walk side by side. I felt so good around him. There was something radiating off him and it felt warm by the time I was admiring him we were on the roof

"Clara we're here are you ready?" Grimmjow says as he draws his sword with a grin on his face

"Yeah I am" I get my sword in to position and we fight. He charges at me and starts to attack, I dodge his hits but he keeps coming. I used a sonido to get some distance but he followed me.

"Just as I had planned" I get my palm out and cast a cero that would've rendered him unconscious but he was still standing surprisingly

"You're going have to do better than that" he says and I strike him with my sword. I manage to cut his arm while he cut my torso. I decided to turn into my Resurrection mode but did the same. When I looked at him he had cat like features his hair got longer and he had claws. When he came at me his speed was increased. I dodge his attack and went in for the kill. I slashed his side and he went falling down towards the ground. I landed shortly after and he was already back up on his feet but was in his human form

"That was amazing" He says

"Thanks you were good to" I reply

"Now here's your reward" He moves toward me and kisses me. He had his hands on my hips and my hands moved up his neck. I had to stand on my toes a bit because he was so tall. It felt like a thousand fireworks going off in my body. I could stay here forever but as soon as he kissed me he left. I was stunned by it and I went back into my room. Was I in love with Grimmjow?

**A/N: Sorry but the short chapter but I wanted to say that Clara will be getting with Grimmjow yay or nay? Review, favorite and follow this is LastNephalem out**


End file.
